The invention relates to a monocular mounting for a multi-channel panoramic night vision goggle system having multi-function adjustment controls.
Panoramic Night Vision Goggle (PNVG) systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,644, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes one known PNVG system using so called xe2x80x9cfolded opticsxe2x80x9d to resolve an image. Existing systems may have drawbacks.
One type of PNVG, implementing a straight through optical path, comprises two monocular subassemblies, each containing two image channels. The subassemblies may be mounted, for example, to a helmet, other headpiece, or other mounting structure. Each monocular subassembly has an inner channel and an outer channel. In one configuration, the inner channels have an optical axis that is substantially coaxial with the user""s optical axis and have a partially overlapping field of view (FOV). For example, each may have approximately a 40xc2x0 FOV. The outer channels have an optical axis that is angled with respect to the user""s optical axis so that peripheral vision may be used to see over a greater field of view. For example, the outer channels may have an optical axis that forms an angle (e.g., approximately 28.5xc2x0 or other angle) with respect to the optical axis of the inner channel.
Given the configuration described above, a standard mount would require that there be a designated right assembly and a designated left assembly and that each be manufactured as different components. This is a drawback because, among other things, it requires two separate and unique parts, which is less than desirable.
Another problem with prior systems is that the electrical connection of the monocular subassemblies to the system typically involve soldering of the contacts. This presents a problem when trying to remove/replace the monocular subassembly and typically requires resoldering. This is a drawback.
An important aspect of a PNVG system is the ability to adjust the monocular subassemblies to accommodate a particular user and to control the electronics. Prior systems have various problems and drawbacks with respect to the ease with which adjustments and control are implemented. This is a drawback.
Other drawbacks exist.
An object of the invention is to overcome these and other drawbacks of PNVG systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique monocular subassembly and mounting structure for a multi-channel PNVG system that avoids the need for a separately designated left and right monocular subassemblies and permits a common monocular subassembly module that can be used on either the left or right side of a PNVG system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hot shoe connector for a PNVG system that facilitates the attachment/reattachment of monocular subassemblies to the structure to which it is mounted (e.g., a helmet) and permits the electrical connection of the subassemblies to the system without soldering.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique monocular mounting structure for a multi-channel PNVG system where the mounting structure both permits a common monocular module that can be used on either the left or right side and facilitates the attachment/reattachment of monocular subassemblies and permits the electrical connection of the subassemblies to the system without soldering.
According to one embodiment of the invention, multi-channel monocular subassemblies are mounted to a mounting structure by angled mounting shoes. The angled mounting shoes permit a single monocular design to be attached to either a left or right side of the PNVG system, yet when mounted permits the optical axis of an inner channel to be substantially coaxial with a user""s optical axis and permits the optical axis of an outer channel to be at an angle not coaxial or parallel with the user""s optical axis. For example, but without limitation, the angle between the optical axis of the inner and outer channels may be any suitable angle, for example, about 27-30xc2x0; but preferably about 28.5xc2x0.
According to one embodiment, the monocular subassembly is mounted to a mounting structure. Complementary angled mounting shoes are located on the mounting structure and the monocular subassemblies. The angle of the mounting shoes, with respect to an axis of the mounting structure, may be about one-half the angle between the optical axes of the inner and outer channels of the monocular assembly. In this way, the same monocular assembly may be used on either the right or left side of the PNVG system and the desired optical relationships specified above will be attained.
According to another embodiment, the mount comprises hot shoe electrical connections to permit removal/replacement of the monocular subassemblies without soldering. According to one particular, but not limiting, embodiment, the hot shoe connection is part of the angled mounting shoes. An alien screw or other quick connect fastener also may be used to secure the subassembly.